


The kindergartener's love story

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assassin Dean Winchester, Clueless Castiel, F/F, F/M, Gun shop owner Jo Harvelle, Hacker Charlie Bradbury, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Minor Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Multi, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: This story tells of how Castiel and Dean became two of the most dangerous men on planet earth. It all starts in kindergarten.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt about a kindergartener assassin being paid to get someone grounded in toys and candy.

When I was four years old I had my baby brother shoved into my arms and had my dad screaming at me to take him and run and not to look back. How I managed I had no idea. We waited for an hour with the firemen as they tried unsuccessfully to put out the fire but when they did, miraculously my dad came out alive. Dad changed after that day. He decided he didn't want to stay in the town where mom died so we moved to Texas and I started kindergarten. I had no friends and had no want for friends. My first day I had been pushed down by a big kid named Joey who liked to bully the younger kids, in a fit of grief I swung and missed and he threw himself on top of me punching me until he was pulled off by teachers. He got suspended and grounded and the other kindergarteners gave me toys and candy and told me I did a good job getting rid of the bully. I swore to myself that I would do that mostly for the candy because they brought good stuff and dad seemed to forget to feed us lately. Within months I had the reputation around the school yard that I was the assassin. The one kids went to when they had a bully or a sibling that needed to be taught a lesson. What I didn't expect is for the new boy to turn my tricks against me.

It was a sunny day and I was sitting piling away the healthier candy for later and eating the new candy when a little boy with blue eyes and black hair walked up to me. "Are you the K.A?" he asked me. I nodded and handed him a piece of candy. "What grounding do you need done?" I asked putting the food away. He sat down and told me about how his big brother Gabriel always picked on him and he didn't like it. "It's not fair and I always get in trouble." he finished. I grinned and told him that all I wanted was a small container of milk for my troubles, he quickly obliged but when I tried my stunt a week later I was caught and grounded. The little boy had told me that I deserved it for being rude. I had actually teared up and said something that I hadn't meant to say. "You just cost me and Sammy dinner for the week." As soon as the words left my mouth I had panicked and ran ignoring his calls after me. 

A few weeks later the boy came up and sat beside me. I ignored him and turned away until I saw something moving at the edges of my vision. I turned slightly to see three sandwiches and a full jug of milk. "I don't need it. You should take it and feed your brother." I glared at him my green eyes cold. "I don't take charity." He shook his head. "Well Dean. I still owe you for trying to get my brother grounded, so it's not charity. My name's Castiel by the way."


	2. High school drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 16 Castiel and Dean are inseparable and Sam always tags along on they're adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas! stories my favourite! but seriously you guys, I couldn't do this without your support.

Castiel had really grown into his looks, not that I noticed or anything. Why would you notice how hot your best friend is? I sure didn't notice. But i digress, after that day when Castiel gave me and Sam food, we became the best of friends and completely inseparable. We did everything together except go over to mine and Sam's house. I didn't want Cas to see it. I always rushed home with Sam so we could clean the house and make sure all the lights were off and the curtains closed for when dad came home then Sam and I would go hang out with cas until 7 o'clock and we would race home to make dinner and dad would go to the bar. If we were lucky when he rolled in at 4 in the morning we wouldn't get a beating, most times I wasn't that lucky. I started getting into fights all the time, got the shit beat out of me and still gave more than I took, and stood up for the bullied kids. There were days on end when Cas would clean me up and ask me why I felt the need to get into fights. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was to hide the bruises from my dad. 

It was a sunny day when I realised I really liked Cas. We had been sitting outside in the sun and a bee flew past and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I had felt this tightness in my chest at that smile and rolled over to say something when Devon, a local bully, threw a football hitting cas in the face. I immediately pulled Cas up and behind me as I asked Devon what he was doing. "Trying to hit the faggot. Looks like I did it." He grinned. I glared at him and said only one sentence. "You missed." I spun pulling Cas in for a kiss then turned and threw myself at Devon. We threw punches and rolled on the ground until I ended up breaking his arm getting suspended. Sam wasn't happy, dad wasn't happy about it either but I didn't care what he said or did. Cas was ecstatic and we started dating the very next day. Life was finally good for me. Until it wasn't.

I had been having a good day with Cas and Sam had decided to stay home we could have an actual date but halfway through my dad came screeching into the parking lot and literally dragged me out of the restaurant and threw me against the car. "get in." He growled. "dean?" I looked over to see Cas standing there with fear in his eyes. "It's okay Cas. Go back inside." I told him forcing myself to stand up straight. "I'm on a date dad. Excuse me." I straightened my jacket and turned to walk away when I felt a foot connect to the back of my knee. I dropped and rolled over to see my dad swinging his foot down towards my face and I rolled out of thew way, barely missing his boot. "Get in the car Dean. I won't have a faggot for a son." I shakily stood up and glared at him. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to." My dad glared at me and leaned in. "I could take a swing at Sam. See how he handles being a man." I didn't realise Cas was still outside until he spoke. "Go Dean. We can reschedule." I turned and saw a tear roll down his face and I hated that my father made me choose as he held open the door. I sighed, defeated and crawled in the car. When we got home Sam was on the floor with a swollen eye and a split lip. "You bastard!" I shouted spinning towards John. "He wouldn't tell me where you were." My father said shrugging as if hurting his son wasn't wrong. I didn't say anything as I walked towards Sam and crouched down. I leaned and whispered. "Go into the bathroom. Lock the door. Don't come out until the cops get here. Go." I pushed him and he ran to the bathroom and i spun towards my father. "Sam and I are going to leave. You will let us leave or I will kill you for hurting him." He laughed and grabbed a knife. "Come at me then boy." I stood my ground until he lost his patience and ran towards me, holding the knife out. I swung to the side and pushed against his back sending him into a wall and bounced back as he staggered backwards. The fight that ensued was by no means anything that made me feel safer but eventually when my dad swung the blade one last time i had managed to knock it out of his grasp and grabbed it swinging it into his chest and froze. I watched in horror as blood slowly leaked out of his mouth and he dropped to the ground as I staggered out of the way. "Oh shit." I said. I a fit of panic I grabbed the phone and called Castiel. "Dean?" He answered on the first ring. "Cas." My voice broke. "Where are you? I'm on my way." I gave him our address, the shock still numbing my brain. The time flew by until Cas ran into the house and froze at the sight of my father's dead body. "Oh, Dean." He stepped over the body and pulled me into a hug. I broke down bawling into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated over again and again until I finally quieted down. I wiped my eyes with my hands and reached for the phone. "I need to call this in." Cas grabbed the phone from my hand. "No." I reached for it but he held out of hands reach. "I can't lose you Dean. He deserved it. Please." Cas begged. I sighed and took his hand. "Cas, baby. If I don't call this in, I'm going to go to prison and Sam will be lost to the system. It's better if I call this in and call Bobby. He can take Sam and keep him safe. I will be okay. I promise." He slowly lowered his hand and gave me the phone. After the calls, Cas and I sat on the porch until Bobby and the cops showed up. "Where is it?" The female cop asked walking up to the door. I pointed inside and Bobby sat down beside me.

My trial had been set and I was solely responsible and ready to accept the consequences of killing my father. "How do you plead Mr. Winchester?" The judge asked. "I plead guilty your honour." I said as Cas squeezed my hand and my lawyer sighed and shook his head. The judge gave me two years in juvie and two years in the local penitentiary. I took the sentence with a stoic face and promised Cas with kisses that I would be back before he knew it. And I asked him to keep an eye out for Sam now that I wouldn't be there. Cas had agreed and then I had been taken away.


End file.
